


𝐅𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐓𝐎𝐋𝐃 𝐌𝐄

by rosietalk



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, OS, One Sided Love, Sun and stars references, flowers flowers flowers!, jisung loves minho, lets not hate minho he still a bby, maybe a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietalk/pseuds/rosietalk
Summary: when minho and jisung meet, jisung knows.it´s there.( but love, like many other things it’s not always reciprocated. )
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	𝐅𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐓𝐎𝐋𝐃 𝐌𝐄

**Author's Note:**

> hi!♡  
> this is my first work on ao3 that is also is a translation of my own work (a minisang one shot. that is on my other writing acc)  
> but i couldn´t help but write the minsung ver because-  
> we love aaaand  
> i wanted to try writing in English  
> actually, this is my first ever eng work so pleaaaase forgive any gramatical mistakes (also i want to clarify this is an unrevised version)  
> also: forgive this try of sentimental os
> 
> please en enjoy!♡  
> (i didn’t finish my eng homework for this SKBDKD)

❀ . *

there´s a kind of love that comes with no warnings.

jisung knows well.

the first time minho appears in his life with his nervous smile and sparkling eyes, he couldn´t help but feel warm, deep down from his chest.  
it just felt right. because from the very first moment he felt atracted to jisung the same way flowers are atraccted to the sun

so it happens.

no warnings, no signs.

before he could even notice, minho had already fell,  
for han jisung.

he isn´t exactly sure if it was the sparkle on his eyes or the sun leaning out on his corners or the way he can just by begin by his side feel that warm that almost remeinded him like home. but the feeling was there, anchored to his heart, to his soul.

and it feels right. until it doesn´t.

so he coughs. one time, two times, three times. he runs to the bathroom, pouring his feelings in the toilet. his chest doesn´t stop feeling warm. in fact, it feels so warm- it hurts. 

firsts times were easy. telling his friends he is sick, cancelling some late night pizza and movies session with hyunjin, avoiding aswering too many questions from jeongin about how he had been (he really doesn´t want to lie anymore) and why he has feel him so distant this past weeks.  
he feels bad lying, but he also really doesn´t want them worry about him. he has never done, and because jeongin knows that, he stops asking, at least for a while. 

( maybe, he also fears that some of his closest friends find him like that. because he doesn’t feel like could support the way hyunjin looked at him that time he found jisung pouring in the schools toilet. he could tell just by looking it wasn´t jisung’s first time at it. he looked so worried because even though he was trying to comfort jisung, he knew it was only getting worse and worse, even after jisung tried to convince him otherwise. )

but he’s right: everytime it just gets more and more difficult.

until he can´t handle it anymore.  
suddenly, while running trough the hallway jisung feels a stitch on his chest. it surprises him, of course, because it hurts so much he has to lean a hand on the wall to keep his body from falling.  
the stitch grows stronger and stronger, and jisung feels like crying. as if something sharp was piercing his bones and skin, going all the way down to his heart.

and when he thinks the pain couldn´t be worse, flowers starts coming out.

"no, no, no" one right next to another, and before he can tell, they are a thousend. petals fill his throught and fall from his lips with so much strenght that it scares him more than they ever would. his hands are full of them and tremble. jisung trembles.

there’s a kind of love, where the sun can´t be covered with a finger.

"not now, not here. please" he begs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

he can hear some of his fellow students gasping and mumbling, even shouting around him. there are exclamations of surprise and the screams of horror, but jisung can barely hear any of them. he´s absorted in the flowers over his hands and the sound of his heartbeat in his ears that their voices feel like kilometers away from him.

he feels dizzy, hurt and scared. clench his fists so hard they become white. but over all, jisung is frustrated.  
frustrated because after so much time, he should be able to handle his episodes. has always been able to because after some time and pain, they always stop.  
but now even he can feel it. they are not stopping.

his knees are the first to crash against the ground. "please stop", mumbles.

"¡jisung!"

someone screams, but it feels more like a whisper. jisung hear running footsteps and in a second, a familiar presence is by his side.  
someone shakes him by his shoulders, but jisung doesn´t really know if he´s shouting. the hands that held him are warm, but they feel desperate and tremble, even more than his own. "¡jisung, please!" hyunjin voice hears even more desperate, jisung can even tell he is also crying.

more noise, maybe more people screaming and hyunjin hides him in his arms, both crying. jisung´s feels sorry his situation has taken him by surprise.  
he has hide it well, after all.

there´s a kind of love, that hurst, because the sun can´t just be covered with a finger.  
and han jisung is the evidence that somewhere in this earth, that kind of love exists.

a kind of love that its sweetness and warmess,  
but also pain, because the sun is such a big star and his inmensity can´t be helped.

and for jisung, minho is always going to be that star.

* . ✿

notes! 

hi! you have got my heart if you made it until here skjbdcasbd 

ahhhh it turned out differently from the real version (im actually liking this one more than the one in spanish) because i coulnd´t stop myself from adding things and i just feel writing in English is actually betteeer/>

minsung is such a cute coupleee yet im here doing this try of ost hehehe  
i might uploud this on my wtpd acc too kjdnfaufhnaef 

thank you so so sooo much for reading it ♡♡♡


End file.
